


For Science (As Usual)

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Could be slash if you imagine it so, Do you, Do you even know how hard it is to limit yourself to 100 words, Friendship-y, I successfully wrote a drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, Tony Stark is the only one who can get away with waking Bruce up like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science (As Usual)

“BruceBruceBruceBruceBruce,” Tony said, shaking the scientist awake and shoving him off his bed.

Bruce hit the floor loudly. “What the hell, Tony?” He asked, glaring at the engineer.

“Put these on!” Tony said, dropping a pile of clothes atop the disgruntled superhero.

Bruce reached into the pile and held up a woolen jumper. “Uh…”

Tony grinned. “We’re cosplaying! Sherlock and John!” He produced a Belstaff to show. “I know you love the show.”

Bruce looked uneasy. “Tony…”

Tony fixed him with puppy dog eyes that could’ve melted a snowman. ‘Please? C’mon, for science!”

Bruce sighed, smiling. “Yeah, okay. For science,”

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word drabble for... INTERNATIONAL FANWORKS DAY!


End file.
